Cassandra Potter
by J. Cassinta
Summary: A Weasley wants to get in Slytherin. Two girly girl Creevys. One Malfoy gets in the wrong house. What will happen next? Drama, letters, mystery, and a certain darkness is here. R/R
1. Prologue

  
**CASSIE POTTER**   
_Prologue : A New Generation_

It all seems like a flash back looking at these pictures, and it's been years since I've ever thought about how much Cassandra "Cassie" has grown up. I still refer to her as my little baby, though she's not a baby anymore. She's off to Hogwarts, where I'll be teaching along side my old Professors. Harry has been sent under-cover around the world seeking information about what might be going on with You-Know-Who's followers. 

I smile thoughtfully and hug Cassie's baby blanket to my chest and breath in the musty smell of being in the attic for so long. Soon we'll be departing our small apartment in Northern London and head to King's Cross Station, where Cassie's own legacy will follow her fathers and my own. My, being Hermione Granger's. 

** 

Cassandra Potter could only glance over her baby pictures and think about what it would have been like in the hospital, where eager members of the Wizarding World were waiting to see what Harry Potter, infamous under-cover agent for the Wizarding Council and defender of the White Side, and Hermione Granger's child would look like. She glanced at the antique mirror that hung on the east wall of the attic and smiled at her reflection. Her brown hair was bushy and unruly - a mix of her father and mother's traits. Though her eyes were a stunning resemblence to Harry's own emerald green orbs. 

Harry had always kept his daughter away from the spotlight, and she had gotten to know Dana and Diana, Ginny Creevy and Colin Creevy's twin daughters. Unfortunately , Ron also married Lavender Brown and had a son named Fredrick, whom Cassie despised with a pure vengence. "Honey, did you pack your trunk?" Hermione asked Cassandra as she got up from the wooden attic floor to glance at her daughter. 

"Yes, mom." Cassandra replied quietly. Her mom didn't know, but Cassie wished that Hermione would stay at home and not teach at Hogwarts. 'If she does anything embarassing, I'm hitching the first train out of Hogsmeade.' 

"Why so dull? You're going to have a wonderful year at Hogwarts!" Hermione chimed and bent down to pull something out of her pocket. It was a beautiful golden locket, but it was empty. Except for her initials CVP, the locket was bare. "Your father and I decided it would be best for you to decide what was to be in the locket. After all, it is your memories." She hung the locket around Cassandra's thin neck and looked her up and down. "Now come, on let's go and get dressed. We'll be leaving in an hour- or whenever Harry comes home."Hermione bent down and gave her a hug. 

"Mom. I'm going to be late." Cassie grunted, obviously out of breath. 

"Oh, sorry." Hermione apologized and watched Cassie's black hair fly behind her as she descended the staircase. Sighing she closed her own Hogwarts trunk with the initials HG engraved in gold. 

** 

"Do you have your wand?" Hermione asked as she shoved the trunk into the backseat of the Ministry of Magic van she would drive to the Weasley's house in order to pick up Arthur Weasley's grandchildren. Hermione fidgeted and searched the dashboards for the keys. 

"Yes mom." Cassie replied exasperatedly. She knew her mother well enough to know that she was panicking to find the keys. "They're in the ignition mom." 

"Oh yes." Hermione said turning scarlet. "Thank you dear. By the way, have you got your owl? She'll be lonesome if-" Hermione glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the golden cage in the backseat next to her daughter. "I'm sorry, Cassie. I'm just really eager about your first year at Hogwarts and I'm going back to teach." 

"What are you teaching mum?" 

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. The job's been cursed forever, but I suppose I have a better chance than anyone at Hogwarts." Hermione said with her voice filled with confidence and trust in herself. 

"You're not going to embarass me are you?" 

"Cassandra Alexis Potter! I have never put you down before. Why would I start now?" Hermione asked shocked that Cassandra could ever ask something like that. 

"I don't know..." Cassie's voice trailed off and there was a lock in her throat preventing her from saying anything more about the whole mom-is-teaching-at-hogwarts thought. The rest of the journey towards the Weasley's quiant little house , The Burrow, was quiet. 

** 

Review please?


	2. Chapter One

  
**CASSIE POTTER**   
_Chapter One : The Sorting Ceremony_

As soon as Hermione pulled up on the side of the road, it was pandemonium. The two Creevy kids and a Weasley piled into the mini-van. Hermione turned around in her driver's seat to watch the four parents scrunch into the second row of seats. Ginny, who was pregnant with another child, was given the front seat. 

"Has everyone got everything?" Hermione asked the children. As she asked that question, she looked into their eyes. Cassandra was eager , however Fredrick was biting his lip in nervousness. Dana and Diana were too busy playing beauty salon to bother with the scholarly thoughts. "Alright then." She continued along the road and hummed silently to herself. 

"What house do you think you'll be in Cassie?" Ron asked, he'd stayed the same. 'Probably lifting weights still...' Hermione thought as she concentrated on delivering the children safely to Kings Cross Station. 

"I want to be in Gryffindor, just like my mum and dad." Cassie said proudly. Hermione felt herself blush, but she said nothing. "I hear that Professor McGonagall is strict. Mum's told me so much about your years at Hogwarts." Ron nodded. 

"Dana and Diana, what house do you want to get into?" Hermione asked as she glanced at the two who were currently painting their nails pink and purple, and checking the mirror every now and then to make sure that they didn't miss a spot on their nails. 

"Like, do we care?" Dana replied, rolling her eyes and checking her nails. 

"All we want is to get in." Diana said, blowing her nails in effort to dry them sooner. 

Hermione looked at Ginny who was shrugging her shoulders and clutching her stomach. "Hey Fredrick, what house do you want to get in?" 

"Slytherin..." There were several gasps from the elders. "... because they're evil." Fredrick continued with a smug look on his face. 

"Son, I doubt you'll end up in Slytherin." Ron said in his attempts to sound Fatherly. "You should - might as well be in Gryffindor just like everyone else in this van." Fredrick leaned back on the backseat and pouted. 

'Harry where are you?' Hermione thought as she pulled into a parking space and parked the car, taking the keys out of the ignition."We're here. Now let's go get those carts and you're going to hop on board the Hogwarts Express." 

As soon as the four children piled their trunks onto the carts and were heading towards Platform Nine and Three-Fourths. Fredrick had attempted to knock Cassie's trunk off of her cart but he had accidently ran into an old lady who stumbled to the ground and cursed at Fredrick for being "reckless". 

** 

"Mum , we're scared!" Cassie heard Dana and Diana cry to Ginny who was being wheeled around by Colin. "What if we don't make it through the barrier thing?" 

"You'll make it. Now hurry up, we don't want to be late for the Hogwarts Express or we'll have to drive up to Hogwarts Castle with you and make the long trip back." Dana and Diana started sniffling. "Go on, just run for it." 

When the two refused to move, Colin added a humorous threat. "Or daddy's going to have to break one of your pink nails." They squealed and ran at the barrier , finding that there was nothing to be scared of and giggling insanely at how stupid they'd been to be scared in the first place. 

"You next , Cassie." Ron said as he escorted Cassie through the barrier, guiding her cart so it wouldn't spin. Hermione looked at their retreating backs, and glanced at Fredrick who was all set to hurtle towards the barrier, but out of caution, Hermione took his trunk on her cart and followed him into the barrier. 

Once all of the group was on Platform Nine and Three Fourths, with it's sparkling Platform 9 3/4 sign the scene was all but horrid. "Wow!" Dana squealed, followed shortly by a squeal by Diana. The two were inseperable and they often shared the same outlook on such thoughts. 

"Let's go get a seat on board and then come back out." Hermione suggested as she directed the four students to the back of the train. As usual, they found the last compartment empty of any students and shoved their trunks under their seats and placed whatever extra items they had ontop of the seats they were to occupy on their journey to Hogwarts. 

Hermione left her belongings up in the first compartment with the prefects as she was the only teacher travelling to Hogwarts at such a late time. She was supposed to have journeyed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a week ago, but due to Cassie being home alone because of Harry not being there, Professor Dumbledore had allowed Hermione to stay at home and come to Hogwarts when Cassie came to. 

"Hermione, you're back at Hogwarts as well?" Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Harry Potter in the doorway of the train. 

"You know very well that I'm back as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What are you doing aboard the train?" Hermione asked giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Being in the open didn't help at all , knowing that Rita Skeeter could easily be perched in the archway above the door watching their conversation made her uneasy. 

"I'm doing some work at Hogwarts.. It's classified. I can't mention anything more. I hope you understand, Herm." Harry said, his emerald green eyes were serious. Hermione nodded but looked down when she felt a tugging on her Hogwarts robes. 

"Aunt Hermione..." Fredrick was pulling on her sleeve. 

"What Fredrick?" 

"I.. I forgot what I was going to say." Fredrick said, rubbing his head and stomping his foot in his efforts to bring back his memory. He stumbled outside the train into the arms of Ron who gave him a big bear hug. 

'It's going to be a long year.' Hermione thought and took her seat next to Harry. 

** 

Cassandra sighed as she watched Dana and Diana go over their nails with clear, quick-dry nail polish for the billionth time. She'd never been the preppy type, but then again she'd never been sporty. All she needed was lip gloss , and she would be perfectly content. "Is that what you're going to do all the time?" 

"No. We're going to do our hair." Dana squealed and Diana nodded. "By the way, you should fix that hair with a new hair do. We could really help you out..." 

"What do you mean? You don't like my ponytail?" Cassie asked, obviously offended. 

"That's not what we mean. We want to accessorize." Diana offered her expertise. 

"Okay.." 

"Shh, Cassie. We're busy like accessorizing!" Dana quieted her. 

'Oh geez." Cassandra sighed as she propped her head on her elbow and let Dana and Diana decide what to do with her hair. She could only wonder what would happen in their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

** 

Give a review and you'll get the next chapter. I'm shooting for another 3 :)


End file.
